Fighting For His Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU: Jade is diognosed with stomach cancer and it is a very severe case.  Beck will do anything to save the woman he loves co-writen with ohsnapitzJess
1. The Discovery Nobody Wants To Discover

Summery: Jade has been helping out with her best friend and his family. When she doesn't show up for breakfast one morning Beck KNOWS something's wrong. He finds Jade sick as a dog and he's so concerned he insists that they go to the hospital. She is diognosed with cancer and the odds are none too good but Beck is determined NOT to lose the woman he loves

* * *

Please note that 1) I don't own Victorious and 2) this is a story I'm writing with ohsnapitzJess

* * *

Jade groaned as she woke up. Her eyes hurt. Her stomach was killing her. She was stuffed up and could hardly move.

Come on Jade, get up, she told herself but her body wouldn't comply with her mind. She looked at the clock. It was 6:15. Maybe if she just went back to sleep for ten minutes…  
She just meant to fall asleep for a few more minutes but a few more minutes turned to be 2 ½ hours. She was just so weak. She groaned. She had overslept. Oh this was so not good. She couldn't believe she did this. A gentle knock at the door woke her up. Beck had come in.

Beck gasped as he saw the horrible state Jade was in, she looked horribly ill.  
"Jade, whats wrong?" He asked, rushing to her side.  
"Nothing, I just feel..." Jade doubled over in pain and Beck glanced down at her anxiously  
"We've got to get you to a hospital, or the doctors. You look so ill," Beck put his arms around Jade but she pushed him away.  
"No, I'll be fin-" Jade doubled over again and Beck knew that she had to get a doctor.  
"We're going to the hospital," He said firmly.  
"No Beck, I'll be fine once I eat something," Jade replied weakly.  
"You look far from fine to me. I'm sorry Jade, but we're going to a hospital whether you like it or not"

"But there's so much I have to do," she said

"Yeah," Beck replied, "And staying alive is at the top of the list!"  
She shivered. He took his coat and wrapped it around her. He carried her to the car.

"Olivia," he said to his older sister who was home from college, "If mom asks tell her something came up and I'll be home as soon as I can. Tell the others not to worry"

"Sure thing kid," Olivia said just as Jade threw up all over his shoes.

"Omgosh I'm so sorry," she said starting to cry. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, "you're sick"  
He should have recognized the signs. She hadn't been as energetic lately. It would take her 10x as long as it used to take her to do even the simplest of things. Last week she fell asleep in the middle of breakfast. He didn't have much time to think about that as the hospital was only minutes away.

Jade threw up two more times during the short journey to the hospital, worrying Beck highly. She hadn't eaten a decent meal in days, she shouldn't be throwing up like this. Unless the fact that she hadn't been eating was the reason she was throwing up.  
Beck took his eyes off the road for a split-second to look at Jade, who was shivering like crazy. She was also sweating. It was like some crazy fever, but it seemed so much worse.  
"We're here," Beck stated as he pulled up.  
"I don't need to be here, I'll be fin-" Jade doubled over in pain, her face scrunching up. After that, she promptly threw up again.  
"Beck, I'm so sorry," Jade apologized frantically but Beck brushed her apologies away.  
"No Jade, you're sick. I'm not blaming you for anything, I can clean the car and replace my shoes. You and your health matter more," He said firmly, leading her into the hospital.  
The receptionist took one look at Jade before paging a doctor immediately. He was there within minutes, and they led Jade to a ward. The doctor took down her name, address and some other details before inspecting her.  
"We need to run some tests, would you like Mr...?" The doctor gestured to Beck for his name.  
"Beck Oliver."  
"...Mr. Oliver to stay with you?" The doctor asked and Jade nodded weakly.  
"Yes please."

Beck stayed with his girlfriend the whole time. He would never forget the first time they were officially a couple. She had come into his room. They had started talking. He had said something that somehow she found hilariously funny. Suddenly he leaned forward and their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was the second time they kissed. This time they both knew it was real. Jade and Beck announced that they were a couple that night at dinner. Nobody was surprised, particularly Olivia. His younger sister Ginessa was none too pleased because she was afraid that Beck would no longer love her if she were dating Jade. Some quick reassurances later and Ginessa was fine. Callou, his 7 year old sister was crazy about Jade and was thrilled. Jade was a strong girl and she tried very hard to keep herself in control but not days later a sickness seemed to take hold. He actually took over her responsibilities for her because she could hardly stay awake a few days ago. They thought it was just the flu but Beck and Jade bought knew it was more. They didn't know what it was. They didn't know her stomach was riddled with cancerous tumors. Now as Jade was sleeping… they had given her something for the pain the doctor came in.

"Mr. Oliver," he said, "We have your girlfriend's test results. Please come with me"

Beck followed the Doctor into his office, his hands shaking anxiously. Beck fiddled with his hair, like he did when he was nervous.  
"I'm not going to eat around the bush here, Jadelyn West has cancer. Her stomach is covered in tumors," The Doctor stated and Beck's heart stopped.  
"You're kidding me right?"  
"I am deadly serious Mr. Oliver, I'm very sorry," The Doctor bowed his head and Beck nodded blindly before the Doctor began talking about treatments and medicine and drugs.  
"I'm not the one you should be trying to convince, I'm not the one with cancer. You should be talking to Jade about this," Beck raised an eyebrow at the Doctor but he wasn't phased.  
"I'm telling you this, because if Jadelyn refuses, then you can convince her," The doctor explained, "You should go. Jadelyn is stirring," The doctor pointed to Jade, who was sat up. Beck rushed out of the office and back to his ill girlfriend.  
"Beck, what is wrong with me?" Jade asked and Beck bit on his lip. She's going to find out soon anyway, so why shouldn't he tell her.  
"You have cancer baby," Beck whispered and Jade turned, if possible, whiter.  
"God no," Jade bit on her lip, tears springing to her eyes, "Am I going to die? There's so much I didn't get to do!"  
"You won't die baby, I promise I will do everything in my power to stop you from dying."\Beck was explaining about the treatments and the surgery and everything the doctor explained to him.

"But I have responsibilities," she said weakly, "How am I supposed to-"

"Jade look at me," Beck said gently lifting her chin to cajole her to look into his eyes, "First of all you have cancer. You primary responsibility is to get better. We all love you. I mean the fact is you're a member of the family. There are going to be some changes now. First of all you're going to move into the main house and the family quarters so that I will be able to keep an eye on you. Your needs as well as anything you might want will be provided for you. You will be going to your apointments as much as you need to and I will be going with you. You will be making sure to take your medication as prescribed and I will be there when you take it to make sure that you're taking it correctly. You'll have someone caring for you as well. I love you too much. I refuse to loss you. We're in this together."  
She nodded and made a vow to him that she would have the treatment and do whatever it took to get better.


	2. Fighting The Enemy With Loves Light

AN- This is a fanfiction story not a fanfact story. Some facts in this story I don't believe could happen in real life... so if you want to educate us on the facts do so in a PM... custructivally

* * *

Beck was dreading telling his family. They loved her, they really did. They would be seriously upset about this, probably nearly as upset as Beck was. Jade had managed to keep herself together, only crying the one time that she found out. God knows how she did it.  
Jade was sleeping, the doctors had given her painkillers. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so Beck got up to get himself a coffee and a sandwich. He was starving, and the stress of finding out that Jade had cancer was not helping.  
After Beck had drank his coffee, he returned to Jade's ward. She was seemed to be still sleeping, so Beck sat besides her bed in the armchair provided.  
"You won't die, I promise," He whispered, his voice holding nothing but determination. "You're a strong girl, you'll come through this kicking."  
"I hope so," Jade's weak voice said, shocking Beck slightly, "You thought I was asleep huh?"  
"I did. You should be sleeping, you need your strength."

"I've been sleeping all day," she said, "I'm glad I'm awake now. I'm glad I'm not in pain at the moment too"  
He squeezed her hand.

"Jade," he said, "I'm not going to lose you. Remember what I told you months ago when you were going through a tough time?"  
She did remember.

"You said, 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me'," she said with a smile.

"Yes. Right now you mean the world to me. You ARE my world. Hey... I wouldn't take a lickin' for just anyone," he said in attempt to get her to smile.  
She had accidentally broken his mother's glass vase which was an heirloom. He knew that his mom would have been pissed but he 'confessed' to breaking it so she wouldn't get in trouble. He got licked for that and it hurt. It was 2 years ago so he was fifteen. Later his mother explained that she didn't punish him for breaking the vase but for lying about it. She had known that Jade had broken it and had the truth been told right off the bat nobody would have gotten punished.  
Jade laughed.

"We were just friends then," she said

"Maybe but I loved you probably from the very day I met you."  
Beck's mind fluttered back to happier times.

((Flashback- 3 weeks ago when their relationship started))

_"Hey"_

Jade jumped, startled at Beck's enterance.

"Oh hey Beck," she said, "I'll be done shortly"

"Never mind that," he said patting an empty space on the bed, "Take a seat"  
She sat down next to him.

"Did I ever tell you that you look so cute?"

"Cute? I've heard gorgous before-"

"That too," he said laughing  
They spent about an hour talking before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Are we...a thing," she asked as they broke apart.

"We're two people in a relationship," he said not playing games.  
Her heart jumped.  
Later on Jade and Beck were talking again. He had made her dinner.

"So," Jade said, "I was wondering about something. The show you have tickets for the opening for... I would love to come with you?"

_"Jade there are plenty of people I could take but your the only one I want to take," he said pulling her in for a kiss_

((End Flashback))

"When are you going to tell your family?" Jade asked and Beck sighed.  
"I don't know. Mother will be so upset, as will be the rest of the family," He replied and Jade squeezed his hand lightly.  
"You've got to tell them soon, you shouldn't keep secrets from your family."  
"I know that, but I want you to be there when I tell them. Maybe you should tell them?" Beck suggested and Jade laughed before coughing.  
She coughed violently for a few minutes before speaking again, "I can't leave the hospital until they discharge me Beck. You have to bring them here, we should tell them together."  
"I'll ring them now," Beck reluctantly left Jade's side to go outside and call his Mum.  
She promised that she would be there as soon as she could, bringing Beck's father and his sisters with her. True to her word, Beck's mother was at the hospital within five minutes. His father stayed with Callou and Ginessa whilst Olivia and his Mother were going to see Jade first.  
Olivia gasped as she saw Jade in the bed, covered with tubes that held the painkillers. "What's wrong?"  
"I have cancer," Jade said, gripping Beck's hand.  
"Oh God," Olivia sat on the armchair, looking with pity at Jade, "Is it terminal?"

"It could be," Beck said, "But I'm not going to let her die. I will not lose her"

"We're not gonna let you die either," Mrs. Oliver said

"She'll be moving into the family quarters," Beck added, "So that I can keep an eye on her"

"Frankly I'm surprised that she wasn't moved into the family quarters before," Olivia commented, "she's family and she has been since you guys were little."

"Her needs will be provided for," Beck added

"Absolutely. But we will personally provide for her needs," Mrs. Oliver said, "Families take care of their own"

"I am so grateful for this," Jade said weakly, "I didn't mean to get sick-"

"Jadelyn nobody means to get sick," Mrs. Oliver said, "but you have to stop trying to be stronger then you can be at the moment. Sometimes you just need a friend. It's alright to have a need. You will not push yourself any further then you're capable of and that's final. Are we clear?"

"Yes… mum," she said  
Beck's family have become like her own so Beck didn't find it strange at all to hear Jade call his mother mum.

Mrs. Oliver and Olivia left, so that Mr. Oliver and Beck's other sisters could come in. Jade and Beck then re-explained about Jade's stomach cancer to them as well, and Mr. Oliver promised fiercely that Jade's every wish would be catered for

Beck's point of view  
"I told you they would be willing to help, I told you that they loved you," I squeezed Jade's hand and she smiled weakly.  
"I knew that. They're like my family now."  
"They ARE your family, not like," I replied and Jade smiled again. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and I knew that she had given into the sleep and pain.  
Doctors bustled around Jade, giving her pain killers and checking over her body.  
"Can you tell if the cancer is terminal?"

The doctor paused and looked at me

"Mr. Oliver the cancer is serious," he said, "She's going to need surgery. She's going to need A LOT of treatment. She'll probably be sick as a dog. The good news is we caught it on time. The bad news is Jade's cancer is VERY aggressive. She's going to need a lot of care. Frankly it will be months before she's released from the hospital. It's going to take months following that for her to recover"

"Months?"

"And I don't want to lie to you sir. She may not recover."  
I felt my heart drop to my toes.

"There IS something you can do," he added, "To make it more likely for her to recover."

"I'll do anything," I said

"Mr. Oliver… you don't know what you're saying. We have a new treatment now that would allow her to get the benefits of the chemotherapy without the physical side effects."

"Great!"

"The problem is we'd have to hook you up to the machine as well and you would get the physical side effect… including throwing up and possibly losing your hair."

I might loose my hair...But then again, I'd rather loose my hair than loose Jade. Hair can grow back, Jade can't come back to life if she dies. At least they caught the cancer on time, and she might live.  
"I'll do it. I'll do anything to save Jade," I replied firmly.  
"Are you sure? It's a big thing to be throwing yourself straight into, don't you want to think about it?" The Doctor asked me and I looked down at Jade's weak, sleeping form.  
"I want to do this for her."  
Jade moaned in her sleep, she was speaking."Beck, don't do that. Don't tickle me," She giggled and I frowned before smiling down at her. She was dreaming about me...  
"I love you," I stroked her hair and she twisted around onto the other side of the bed.  
At least she was peaceful and not in too much pain.

Jade appeared shocked when Beck told her that he was going to do this for her, but she learned a long time ago when Beck made up his mind he stood firm about it.

"Are you sure about this," she asked weakly

"Jade I don't care about feeling the effects of chemo," he said, "Hell I would go through hell and back again for you"

"You would?"

"Probably wouldn't have to… the devil would kick you out. You're too good," he teased, "But damn straight I would," he added seriously.

"Did I ever tell you I love you," she asked him.

"I never grow tired of hearing it," he said with a smile.  
Beck thought back to the first symptom that Jade had.

((Flashback))

_He had come into his room. It was kind of on the messy side… but his heart jumped into his throat when he saw Jade passed out on the bed… sound asleep.  
Gently he had woken her._

"Oh my GOSH," she said, "I'm so sorry. My stomach was acting funny and I thought if I laid down few a few minutes I might feel better."

"Jade," he told her—his eyes shining with love, "I'm not angry. Do you feel any better?"  
( (End Flashback) )  
"I love you," Beck told Jade and she grinned slightly.  
"If I die, the last thing I want to hear is you saying that," She replied and Beck's jaw was agape.  
"You will not die. I am going to do everything, and I mean everything, to stop you from dying. I can't loose you," He stated.  
"So when are they going to start the chemo?" Jade asked and Beck shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, I don't think he said a particular time or anything, but lets hope it's soon so we can get out of this hospital. I'm getting sick of hospital food," Beck joked and Jade smirked a little.  
"It's horrible isn't it?"

Jade's point of view

Beck was my best friend as I was growing up. He always knew what I needed even if I didn't know myself. I could remember one time he and I must have been about 15. I'm 3 days older then him and it was a week before my birthday. I had been involved in his life for as long as I could remember and that day I was having a hard time staying focused. The carnival was in town and I wanted so badly to go but I had a full days worth of stuff to accomplish. He knew I wanted to go.

"Hey Jade," he told me, "I'm about to head to the carnival. Come on"

"I would love to," I said, "But I have a full days worth of stuff to accomplish"  
He looked at the list. He urged me to sit down and have a bite of breakfast. He left the room and came back in fifteen minutes.

"There," he said, "It's done. Now you can come to the carnival with me. It wouldn't be the same without you."  
Even as he said that I was amazed at his ability to read me like a book. Now we're no longer in the carefree days (even though I still have to wonder how he got everything done in 15 minutes). Now my problems are cancer. I drifted off to sleep again. I must have woken up 6 hours later because it said noon when I fell asleep and it was 6 when I woke up. Beck was standing there holding something in his hand. It was a bowl of his homemade chicken noodle soup.

"I thought you might like something homemade," he explained, "I checked with your doctor. It's safe."  
I grinned. I LOVED his homemade soup.

"I also have something else I brought for you too… well more like someone else"  
He had brought Willow. Willow had been my daughter since our parents died in a car accident on the way home from town one night when Willow was two weeks old. That was 9 months ago.  
Beck and his family were helping me raise her. There's no way in HELL I could have done it alone. Willow was the pride and joy of my life. She is the one person I love even more then Beck. I reached for her and Beck seeing that I wasn't loopy from the painkillers handed her to me. That was when Willow said her first word… "mama" and seconds later her second word… "dada".

"Did she just speak?" Beck asked in shock and I grinned.  
"Yes she did. Mama and Dada," I replied, setting Willow down on my lap.  
"She thinks I'm her Dad? Awww!" Beck sat on the armchair next to my bed.  
"You sure act like a Dad to her," I hugged Willow and she giggled.  
"Mama," She pointed at me, "Dada," She pointed at Beck.  
"Yes mama and dada," Olivia was stood in the doorway.  
"Hey liv," Beck turned to look at her.  
"When did you turn into a dad? Why wasn't I there?" Olivia joked and I smiled.  
"Trust me, one kid is enough. Well, at least until I get older."  
"That you will do Jade. You won't die, and you will be there for Willow," Beck squeezed my hand and Willow giggled at him.

Leave it to Beck to know exactly how to motivate me. Only Beck would think of that.

"Can I hold her," Callou asked, "Pretty please with a Willow sandwich on top"  
I would often let Callou hold Willow with supervision of course. She was only 7 after all and she did have brittle bone syndrome.

"Sure," Beck said, "I'll supervise"  
He handed the baby to Callou. Just then the door opened and another visitor showed up. It was Beck's other sister… Hannah. They were twins. She was six minutes older then he was and they were really close. They had a fight, a big one years ago but they had made up.

"Hannah," Beck exclaimed, "You came"  
Hannah had been away in a boarding school. She was incredibly smart and there on a scholarship.

"Course I did," Hannah said, "I just found out the news when Callou called and I wasn't going to not be there for my little brother"  
Beck's point of view  
Normally Hannah referring to me as her 'little brother' would annoy the hell out of me. She knew that I was only six minutes younger then her. But I really didn't care right now. I was grateful she was there. The doctor came in and announced only two of us could stay since Jade's treatment started tomorrow. Ultimately it was decided that Willow and I would stay. The others would come back tomorrow. I fell asleep next to Jade on her bed. Willow was sandwiched in between the two of us. The next day Hannah came by and took Willow to the playroom before the treatment started. Jade was still asleep when the doctor started the chemo. I was hooked up to the same machine and put in a separate room. I was scared as hell but the important thing was Jade. How bad could it be, I thought to myself. I would find out soon. The symptoms started and it was bad.  
A few days after the chemo had started, I woke up to find a large chunk of my hair on the pillow.  
"Oh bloody hell," I muttered, running my hand through my remaining hair. Another chunk of it came away in my hand, leaving me with some hair on my head, and some in my hand.  
"Stop talking Beck. It's too early," Jade turned over in her bed and looked at me, "What happened to your hair?" She asked in horror.  
"Chemo happened. It's fine, you and your health are more important," I replied.  
"You should get it all cut off," Jade said out of the blue.

"Why?"

"It gives it more chance of growing back. Go and get your hair cut off Beck," Jade ordered and I nodded.  
"I'll do it later, promise," I sat up quickly, and my stomach turned. I promptly puked all over the floor.  
"What's happening?" The nurse walked over, "I see the effects of the chemo have started Mr. Oliver."

I nodded too weak to speak..

Why the hell am I doing this, I thought to myself. Then I looked over at the girl I loved and I knew the answer. This chemo has to happen. The effects would be way too damaging to her. It would kill her within a few days. I could stand the pain. I could not and would not lose Jade.

"It won't always be this bad," the nurse promised after cleaning me up.

"It will be worth it," I said firmly.

"I must say Ms. West, you're very blessed to have a man who loves you as Mr. Oliver does," the nurse told Jade.

"I know that," Jade said then fell back asleep. The pain killers were making her exhausted.  
Later Olivia was talking with me.

"Beck I am curious about something," she said, "after her surgery and when she's able to handle the effects from the chemo are you going to continue taking the effects or are you going to make her take it."  
Most people would have reason to pause at that question but looking at the girl I love sleeping peacefully I knew the answer without even thinking about it.

"No, I'll carry on taking it. I don't want Jade to go through this," I replied and Olivia smiled.  
"You and Jade make a cute couple. And I know that Jade will get through this, especially with your help," She said.  
"Mm Beck, stop talking," Jade moaned, sitting up in her bed.  
"Sorry babe," I apologized, holding Jade's hand.  
"Uh, I'm awake now," She stated and I grinned a little.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little bit better, but not much," Jade replied, "How are you feeling with the chemo, Mr. Baldy?"  
I had shaved my head yesterday, so that it had more chance of growing back.  
"I don't feel so good, but I'll be fine," I replied, "How about I bring Willow over later?"

Jade's point of view

How about he brings Willow later today? HELL YES. I haven't seen Willow in awhile and I am missing her like crazy.

"Absolutely," I told him, "It feels like forever since I've seen her."

Beck's point of view

I'm so thrilled. Finally the chemo will be over for a few days. That means I'll get a few days reprive.

"Heck yeah," she said, "Definitely bring Willow in later"  
I kiss Jade.

"I'll bring her in tonight," I promised

((Nobody's point of view))

Jade finally fell asleep but when she woke up Beck knew something was terribly wrong. Jade's was in agonizing pain and couldn't even sit up without tears. The doctor rushed her in for an ultrasound and found one of the tumors had ruptured.


End file.
